


Can You Even Imagine

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Imaginary Friends, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souls find each other when they need to. That’s how the first imaginary friend came about. A child wailed and cried in desperate need of someone, anyone to be there for her; a soul waiting for incarnation stepped up to the task. And that’s how it’s been, souls waiting for incarnation are imaginary friends first; their personalities, once they are incarnated, shaped by the children they befriend. Each soul is shaped strongest by their first friendship, they’re implanted with the beginnings of their personality, which only blossoms as they continue befriending more kids. She could feel the affect Mircalla had on her. She continued befriending new kids as she felt their pull, each time they gave her a name starting with L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Even Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I give you some randomness that stumbled out of my brain. Just think what if imaginary friends are souls that are just waiting for incarnation. As usual, I proof this stuff myself, so if you see a mistake, help a sister out or pretend it's not there (both acceptable courses of action). And as always, thanks muchly for reading, commenting and for the kudos, feel free to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

Souls find each other when they need to. That’s how the first imaginary friend came about. A child wailed and cried in desperate need of someone, anyone to be there for her; a soul waiting for incarnation stepped up to the task. And that’s how it’s been, souls waiting for incarnation are imaginary friends first; their personalities, once they are incarnated, shaped by the children they befriend. Each soul befriends multiple children, retaining the memories of the times they had with the children once they come into their own. Once the souls are incarnated, they never see the children they befriended throughout the years, decades, or centuries. They come into their own, grow and have imaginary friends of their own. The cycle has always been the same. 

She knew this in the depths of herself as she responded to a call, her first, from a little girl in a duchy of Austria. The little girl was a countess, growing up in privilege, who had free roam, but no one to challenge her. She had books and any treasure her heart could desire, but found herself surrounded by servants, nodding and bowing, and demanding parents. All the little girl wanted was a friend, someone to debate with, to discuss, she wanted someone who would match her wit for wit. When the soul arrived, poking at the edge of the girl’s consciousness, the girl let her in with a gracious bow and a soft smile. It was then that she received her first name. Elle. The little girl was learning French, and bestowed a name and gender upon her in one breath. She would come to know the little girl as Mircalla. The little girl was bright and funny, rarely shy and filled with confidence. Elle learned to love her, their discourses, back and forths, as Mircalla bestowed bits of her personality to her. Mircalla grew into a beautiful young woman, as Elle watched growing more and more attached with each passing year. On the eve of Mircalla’s thirteenth birthday, Elle felt herself fading; Mircalla didn’t need her any more.

Each soul is shaped strongest by their first friendship, they’re implanted with the beginnings of their personality, which only blossoms as they continue befriending more kids. She could feel the affect Mircalla had on her. She continued befriending new kids as she felt their pull, each time they gave her a name starting with L. She felt attachment to every child she befriended, but never as strong as the attachment to her first. Each time she faded, she felt the wrenching in her soul, it was never easy. She got tenacity from one girl, silliness from another, her compassion grew with each one; each child bestowing a little bit of her personality here and there, sometimes in large chunks, others in gentle nudges. 

Finally, she reached her last child, she looked around amidst the house as she faded from the little girl’s sight, learning it had been centuries since Mircalla had called to her. Her soul complete, she was born. She was strong-willed, tenacious, stead-fast, smart, creative, investigative; she was all the bits and pieces of personality that had be handed to her by the children she’d befriended throughout the centuries. She was Laura, a name that belonged specifically to her. She grew into her own; she felt the painful sting of loss reminding her of the first loss she’d felt. But, when she cried out for her own imaginary friend, she received none. The soul that bore the traits she cried for, still lived. 

Time stops for no man or woman, so Laura lived without an imaginary friend, she relied on herself. She lived in a small town and was sheltered by her over-protective father, but still tested the waters, pushed when she could. On her fourteenth birthday, she knew for sure that she’d never have an imaginary friend. At that point, she’d accepted it. The thought no longer affected her, though she still felt pulls, twinges in the depths of her soul. She graduated from high school near the top of her class. The bits of her personality shining through, she was convincing when she needed to be, pragmatic and smart. Her over-protective father didn’t stand a chance when his baby girl turned the full force of her personality on him. She followed the pull she felt in the depths of her soul and decided to attend Silas University. 

Laura had been at the university for a month, alone in her room. She’d befriended her floor don and her partner, LaFontaine, some Zeta bros and even the TA for her lit class, but she still couldn’t help the pull she felt. When her roommate Betty went missing, she couldn’t ignore the need to investigate. It went against everything she was to ignore the situation, every child she’d been friends with had instilled in her an overwhelming inquisitiveness, but it had been strongest from Mircalla who had made her sure that she was willing to fight for what she believed was right. So she started calling and searching. 

She sat at her desk recording details on her hunt for Betty as part of her journalism project when the door flew open. She whipped around at the sound. Her eyes landed on the girl in the doorway immediately. Her eyes slid up and down the girls form, glossing over onyx curls hanging loosely around her thin porcelain face, highlighting her chiseled jawline that Greek goddesses would be jealous of, before skidding to a halt at her espresso toned eyes. Laura gasped, she could feel the knot twist and tighten as she looked at this girl dressed in a short black t-shirt and tight leather pants. “Who the hell are you?” Though she asked, Laura could feel the familiarity twist like a knife sliding through skin. 

“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.” Carmilla’s tone was cautious as she looked at Laura. She could feel a pull to the girl. Carmilla could see the familiarity dancing behind Laura’s milk chocolate and honey swirled eyes. Carmilla’s eyes drifted over Laura, taking in her lightly sun kissed skin, her pale pink lips, slipping down to her dark green tank top, before returning to the eyes she felt she knew, maybe from another life, Carmilla couldn’t shake the familiarity she felt. 

Laura’s mind spun, remembering all the games she and Mircalla played, all the times Mircalla wanted to be anyone else, using anagrams of her name it make it so, if only for pretend. Laura’s eyes dropped once again, drifting down the girl in front of her and she knew. She knew that this was her Mircalla, the first to forge the beginnings of her soul, and in her mind, the one who her soul belonged to. It seemed impossible, but Laura’s mind refused to focus on that. She was here and that was all Laura’s soul cared about. 

Laura stood slowly, worried she might spook Carmilla, who had dropped her bag and was looking at Laura head on. Carmilla’s eyes focused on Laura, her head tilted gently as if searching for something. Laura moved towards her slowly, giving her a chance to back up. But Carmilla didn’t back up, she stepped forward. Her eyes on Laura’s still filled with questions and arguments, inquisitive as ever. They stood face to face for a moment, barely six inches between them, before Laura lunged, pulling Carmilla tight to her. The planes of their bodies aligned; both Laura and Carmilla couldn’t help, but think of how perfectly they fit. Laura’s mouth, close to Camilla’s ear, whispered. “My Mircalla! I’m Laura, but you can call me…” Laura paused, unsure if she should continue or not. She let out a soft breath, grazing over Carmilla’s ear. “Elle.” Laura’s voice, her breath on Carmilla’s ear sent soft shivers up Carmilla’s spine. 

Carmilla pulled back slowly, her mind remembering only two Elles in her long life. Carmilla searched Laura’s face as they remained close, her eyes roaming over the features before landing once again on Laura’s eyes. This wasn’t the girl who’d broken her heart. These eyes were soft, caring, filled with fight and love. That girl’s eyes had grown cold and spiteful. Carmilla’s mind thought back, and back, until she touched on the other Elle. The girl she’d dreamed up, hoped for, and loved. Carmilla’s eyes trained and focused, studying Laura’s. Laura waited, her heart racing painfully in her chest, she heard her pulse throb through her ears, as Carmilla studied her in silence. A smirk slid over Carmilla’s features, calming Laura’s pulse minimally as she leaned closer in. “I’ll call you anything you want, cutie, as long as you’re staying this time.” Laura could feel Carmilla’s breath ghost over her lips as she spoke. Laura nodded tenderly, causing their lips to graze each other’s. Laura could feel her pulse somehow manage to get even faster when Carmilla turned her head and captured her lips. Laura gasped deepening the kiss; if this was why she’d never had an imaginary friend, her mind could find no reason, it wasn’t completely worth it.


End file.
